The Masquerade Ball: Settled
by keetongirl
Summary: Katie Bell doesn't want to be at this Ball but Angelina and Alicia made her go. So here she is. What will happen when she meets someone who isn't exactly. . . . . . . . .well he's not exactly truthfully with her at first. One-shot!


_**The Masquerade Ball: Settled**_

**A/N: This is the squeal to the Masquerade Ball: The Mistake. It does not follow the DHP2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Thank Jo. **

Katie Bell walked into the ball room of the Ministry of Magic. She really didn't want to be here. She wasn't the type for this kind of party. She liked loud, come as you are parties; not Masquerade Balls. Stupid Angelina and Alicia. Her best friends had dragged her here so she could 'meet people' as they called it. In reality though they just wanted her to go out on a date. Couldn't they understand that she was happy on her own? Apparently not.

She looked around for a minute. Alicia was talking to Lee Jordan, her finance. Angelina was probably somewhere flirting with some guy. So much for her so called friends. _Well at least they aren't trying to set you up. _She thought. That was when she saw Alicia pulling someone guy over her way. _Oh no! _She grabbed some guy's shoulder and pulled him away with her.

"Not that I'm not flattered or anything but may I ask where you are taking me?" the stranger asked.

"Sorry about that but I need to get away from my friend," Katie explained. "She keeps trying to set me up."

"Oh those kinds of friends," the man laughed.

"Oh don't get me wrong she's a good friend," Katie quickly amended. "Just persistent. I think she's gone now. Thanks anyways."

As she started to walk away she heard the stranger say, "Not so fast missy." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him.

"I was practically raised with boys so I suggest you let me go right now," Katie warned.

"Oh I'm shaking," he said from behind her. "Moving on, you can't just use someone without payment."

"I'm not sleeping with you," Katie said rudely.

"I'm not asking you to," he said.

"Then what do you want?" she asked cautiously.

"To dance with you of course," he said slyly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him.

"No," Katie said her eyes wide. "I don't dance." She tried to pull away but he had a firm grip on her hand so she couldn't go anywhere.

He put his arm around her waist and his fingers entwined with hers. "See this isn't that bad," he said.

"Speak for yourself," she said. He just laughed.

Now that Katie looked at him, he seemed kind of cute. He wore a gold mask that covered his hair and part of his face. His dress robes were gold. Something about he seemed familiar; like she had seen him dance before. But she couldn't have right? No she couldn't have. She never meant him.

She felt his hand slip lower down her back. Her foot lifted and smashed his foot. _At least these heel are good for something other than hurting my feet, _she thought.

His hand slid back up into place as he winced. Katie just glared at him. "Would you like to try that again?" she asked.

"You know I'm good," he said. "Gee no one ever had the guts to do that to me except my best friend."

"Well I probably don't know you so that's the up side a stupid masked ball," she said.

"I presume you don't want to be here?" he laughed. Again with that laugh; hadn't she heard it before?

"You guessed right."

"Then why are you here?'

"Because my friends wanted me to come." She looked off and saw a glimpse of Angelina's dress. It looked like she was heading for the doorway. Katie wasn't surprised.

"You do everything your friends want?"

"No! I'm my own person! Thank you very much!"

"Well then you should act like."

"You know you are really annoying and if you want a girl to go out with you, you shouldn't be so rude."

"Oh I have no problems getting girls to go out with me."

"Don't brag."

"I wasn't bragging I was just saying."

"I'm sure you were."

"If you know everything then who am I?"

"Unfair question."

"You can't figure it out? I have one of the most recognizable faces in Britain."

"Well I can't really see your face now can I?"

"Fine be that way. You don't even want to take a guess?"

"Harry Potter."

"No but I know him."

"Right. If you're saying that just to impress me it's not working."

"I'm not kidding. There he is over there," the stranger said pointing to a man in black dress robes with a black and white mask.

"Alright if that's him let's go talk to him," Katie challenged. "I happen to be a friend of his."

"He has a girlfriend you know," he said. "If you were thinking that you could 'get' him."

"Just come on," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the man.

"Hey Harry!" he said. The-Boy-Who-Lived turned around and stood before them smiling.

"Hi ya!" he said. "Who's this?"

"Another one of your adoring fans!"

Katie elbowed him. "It's me Harry!" she said. "Katie!"

"Katie Bell?!" Harry said. "Well it's good to see you again!" He put his arms around her and hugged her.

Suddenly Ginny came up next to them. "Ahem," she said clearing her throat.

"Ginny!" Katie said hugging her.

"Katie!" Ginny said hugging her back. She then looked at the man. "How did you get her?"

"Luck," he said.

"Luck indeed," Ginny said.

"Told ya I knew Harry!" he said.

"Whatever," Katie said.

"Wait you don't know that's my brother?" Ginny asked.

"Your what now?" Katie asked.

"My brother Fred," Ginny said. "One of the twins. Trouble-maker. Owns Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

"Really?" Katie said whirling around.

"Now Katie darling let's not do anything rash," Fred said backing up with his hands held in the air.

"Oh I would do something more than rash if weren't wearing a dress," Katie said deadly quiet.

"Come on Kates you wouldn't hurt little old me would you?" Fred asked.

"Oh yes I would," Katie said.

"Well then can we at least take it outside so all these nice people, excluding Ginny, won't see?" he asked. Ginny glared at him.

"That would really make my night," Katie said and grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.

"So do you mind telling me what you were thinking exactly?" Katie asked when they got outside.

"What do you mean Katie darling?" Fred asked.

"You know very well what I mean!" she said. "That game out there of whatever you want to call it."

"That wasn't a game Kates," Fred said sobering. "You're my best friend besides George. Is it a crime if I want to talk to you?"

"No," Katie sighed pulling her mask off. "Sorry for yelling at you I was just tired. Plus these heals are hurting my feet."

Fred smiled at this pulling his own mask off. "Well I expect they would."

"Not funny Fred," she said. "Not funny. Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"Truth be told I didn't know who you were until you went to talk to Harry," Fred explained.

"Oh really? You didn't know your own best friend from everyone else in the crowd?" she teased.

"You were wearing a mask remember?" he said mocking her from earlier.

"Oh shut it!" she said sticking her tongue out.

Fred reached down and tilted her chin up slightly kissing her lightly. Katie didn't know what happened at first; her mind didn't process it. As soon as she realized what she was doing she pulled away. "Please don't do that," she said. "You know we can't do that."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because of Angelina."

"What Ange doesn't know won't hurt her," he said pulling her into a kiss again. This time she complied and kissed him back. Her arms slid around his neck and her tongue into his mouth.

There was a _pop _and they were at the apartment doorstep. "Shh," she said breaking the kiss. "I don't know if Ange is here or not so we have to be quiet."

"Hmmm," he said kissing her neck. She turned around and flicked her wand. The door swung open. Katie went back to kissing Fred and he backed her into the table that was in the middle of the room.

She let him kiss down her neck slightly moaning. His hands ran up and down her back giving off heat even through the thick martial. There was a loud "Ahem!" from the other side of the room that caused Katie to break away from Fred.

There stood a very mad Angelina in her nightgown with a shirtless George behind her. ""Ange darling!" Fred cooed. "How. . . . . . . . .So you banged my brother eh?"

"Hi Fred," George said. Katie was barely taking in the scene before her. All she saw Angelina and the look on her face. A look of anger, frustration, and disappointment.

"I can explain!" Katie said quickly.

"Make it fast," Angelina warned.

"Well you see Alicia was trying to set me up with some guy so I grabbed the first person I could see that was a guy," Katie said rushing through the story. "Then we danced and I talked to Harry and Ginny. They told me it was Fred and then we kissed and you get the rest."

"Yeah I got a pretty clear picture," Angelina said. "Now you mind telling me why you did this?"

"I. . . . . . . . Wait a minute!" Katie said. "Why is George here?"

Angelina went red. "That is none of your business do not change the subject!" she said trying to cover up.

"Oh no we are going there!" Katie said. "You answer my question and I'll answer yours."

"No now answer the question," Angelina said.

"You slept with him didn't you?!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yes! Are you happy?!" Angelina said.

"Yes very much," Katie said brightly.

"Ok now that we got that over with can I get back to what I was doing?" Fred asked slipping his arms around Katie from behind.

"No!" Angelina said.

"Ange please drop it," George complained. "I want to go back to bed. It's too early for this."

"Well you can go but I'm not," Angelina said.

"Ok but I'm only staying up to make sure you don't kill someone," he said.

"So Katie can I talk to you alone?" Angelina said through gritted teeth.

"Sure," Katie said dethatching herself from Fred. They walked into Angelina's room and she shut the door.

"You know what you're doing right?" Angelina asked her.

"Yeah I know," Katie said.

"Why are you doing it then?" Angelina asked.

"Because I want to see where this leads," Katie explained. "I'm not you I guess. Just cause it didn't work out for you doesn't mean that it won't work out for me."

"But Fred is well Fred!" Angelina said.

"I know that but I want try and see where it goes."

"You could get hurt."

"I know and if I do you get the pleasure of beating him up."

"Temping. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know but I will be fine."

"Ok if you say so," Angelina said hugging her. "I will try and get used to the idea but I won't make any promises. Just-just use a slicning charm ok?"

"Ok," Katie said laughing.

_9 months later. _

"Oh Alicia you look beautiful!" Katie said.

"Yeah like a real angel," Angelina said. Alicia really did look beautiful in her on shoulder lace wedding gown.

"I have to go check on some things I will be right back," Angelina said. She walked out the main area and looked to make sure everything was ok.

Suddenly someone came up behind her and put their arms around her. "How's everything going sweetheart?" George asked.

"Fine thanks," Angelina said.

"Hmmm," he mumbled kissing her neck.

"Alright you two break it up!" Fred said walking. "I get enough of this at home. 'Oh if only Angelina were here.'"

"Shut it Weasley!" Angelina said glaring at him. She still hadn't quiet gotten over the fact that he had called her a stupid stuck-up know-it-all but time was healing it.

"Where's Katie?" he asked.

"With Alicia," Angelina said. "You can't go in there because she doesn't want either of you to report back to Lee about her dress."

"Well can you go get her for me?" Fred asked.

"Can you say please?" she asked.

"Please?" he said. Angelina rolled her eyes and walked away from George and Fred then went into the dressing room.

"Katie?" she called. "Fred wants to talk to you."

"Where is he?" Katie asked helping Alicia with her veil.

"Outside," Angelina said. "Come on." She grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her out of the room.

As soon Katie saw Fred she ran past Angelina and threw herself into his arms. "Freddie!" she cried.

"Kates," he said. "Not in public."

"Aw what's wrong is the great Fred Weasley going soft?" Angelina teased.

He just glared at her. "Anyways," George said. "We have something to ask you two."

"Both of us?" Katie asked letting Fred go.

Angelina grabbed Katie's arm. "Try anything and she gets it!"

"Gee Ange thanks," Katie said. "I will never forget this."

"We don't have anything planned relax," Fred said.

"Ready Fred?" George asked.

"Ready George," Fred said.

"Will you marry me?" they both said at the same time bending down on one knee.

"Yes!" Katie screamed and threw herself on top of Fred.

Angelina on the other hand fainted. George, Fred, and Katie moved her into a chair. Katie slapped her cheeks for a moment then she woke up.

"Ok am I in a dream where you asked me to marry you?" Angelina asked George.

"No," he said.

"Yes!" she said and hugged him. Katie and Angelina then kissed the twins.


End file.
